


Out on the town

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: Emmerdale, Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Aaron and Robert decide to go on a family trip to Cologne with Liv and Seb. Once there they meet Easy and his boyfriend Ringo. Will the four of them become friends?





	1. Meet up in Cologne Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, ever since I discovered Ringsy, I was thinking about a cross-over between Robron and Ringsy, so… I decided to write it. Now bear with me because my English isn’t the best and neither are my writing skills..
> 
> Italic sentences mean that they are spoken in German (Mein Deutsch is leider nicht so gut, so to keep it easier I kept it all in English).
> 
> Liv and Seb are also part of the story, so if you have problems with them be warned.

**When Aaron first suggested a family trip Robert couldn’t have been more excited, he thought about somewhere warm and near the beach like Barcelona. Unfortunately, for Robert, this wasn’t the case.**

**‘’ I already booked us a mid-week in Cologne’’ Aaron had said during dinner.**

**‘’Germany?’’ Robert questioned his husband mid bite.**

**‘’ Yeah’’ Aaron replied taking another bite. ‘’ It looked nice and I got a good deal for it. Besides we have never been there before so another reason for us to go, right?’’**

**‘’Right.’’ Robert said taking another bite whilst trying to not look disappointed.**

**When Liv arrived home that night from working at the pub and Aaron told her about the family trip to Cologne she was less than thrilled.**

**‘’A family trip to Germany? Could you not have chosen something a bit more, I don’t know, warmer and near the coast?’’ Liv grabbed a fizzy drink from the refrigerator and opened it.**

**‘’ I found a good deal and besides we don’t have to go somewhere coastal all the time. There are other places to see.’’ Aaron argued.**

**‘’Says the guy who has only ever been to places near the coast.’’ Liv said rolling her eyes and taking a sip from her drink.**

**‘’All the more reason to go somewhere else innit? Right Robert?’’ Aaron looked at his husband who was bottle-feeding Seb.**

**Robert looked up when he heard his name. ‘’Hmm? Oh… yeah. Aaron is right, all the more reason to go.’’ He gave a small nod. Naturally, he wanted to go somewhere more coastal like Liv wanted, but Aaron seemed really excited for this trip so he was going to try and be excited as well.**

**Liv sighed. ‘’Alright then. When do we leave?’’**

**##**

**They had spent their whole first day walking around in Cologne. It was surprisingly warmer than they had thought, so when Liv asked if they could get ice cream somewhere Aaron and Robert did not say no.**

**After looking around for a place that sold ice cream they came across a kiosk that was called ‘Em Büdchen’. ‘’Surely, they sell ice cream here.’’ Robert had said pushing Seb’s pram towards the small building, Aaron and Liv following them.**

**‘’Hello?’’ Robert asked looking inside. It seemed empty.**

**‘’ _Yes, one moment please.’’_ Someone said. Then there were some shuffling noises. As if boxes were shifted aside.**

**Robert looked at Aaron and Liv. His German wasn’t the greatest but he understood mostly of what the man said. ‘’ He says one moment.’’**

**‘’Gee you think? I wouldn’t have guessed that.’’ Liv replied sarcastically. Earning a nudge from Robert and a chuckle from Aaron.**

**‘’ _Here I am, sorry for letting you wait but if I hadn’t moved those boxes, surely someone would have tripped over them. That someone being me of course.’’_ The man said appearing from below the counter with a grin. ‘’ _How may I help you.’’_ He looked at them and smiled.**

**Liv and Aaron looked confused to Robert. They didn’t understand what the man had just said and hoped that Robert would translate. Unfortunately, Robert also did not quite understand what the guy had said.**

**‘’ uhm…’’ Robert looked at the guy and then he spoke German with a thick English accent. ‘’ _Could you speak English? My German is not so good.’’_ He wasn’t sure if he had said what he had meant to say because the guy just stared at him for a moment.**

**‘’ _Oh, of course!’’_ The man replied forgetting to actually speak English. ‘’I mean, yeah of course, I can speak English. Not so good but.. yeah.’’ He replied with a smile. ‘’How may I help you?’’**

**‘’We were wondering if we could get some ice cream here?’’ Aaron said.**

**‘’Oh well, uhm… this is awkward.’’ The guy said and chuckled. He tried to explain the situation in English. ‘’The ice machine was broken until a few hours ago, so I sell ice but it’s not good yet. You would have to wait for like another 10 to 20 minutes.’’ The guy moved his hand through his hair looking apologetic.**

**Robert and Aaron shared glance to each other, mentally asking each other whether they were going to wait or look for another place. It was Liv who broke the silence.**

**‘’ We will wait.’’ She told the man behind the counter.**

**‘’Are you sure? We could j-‘’ Robert tried to say but Liv cut him off. ‘’ We have walked for hours. I need a break.’’ She said, rolling her eyes and sitting down next to the kiosk.**

**‘’She’s right.’’ Aaron looked at Robert and glanced at Seb. ‘’Besides I think Seb could do with a nappy change.’’ He went to grab Seb from his pram. The little boy was making gurgling sounds and smiled as Aaron lifted him up.**

**‘’ Here let me do it.’’ Robert wanted to take Seb from Aaron.**

**‘’No, I’ve got it.’’ He said smiling. Grabbing a new nappy and baby wipes from the nappy bag.**

**The man behind the counter looked in awe as he watched the two men in front of him interact. ‘’ You can change him in there.’’ He pointed towards another building.**

**‘’Cheers.’’ Aaron said walking towards the building. Robert followed him with his eyes, smiling. He was one lucky man.**

**‘’ You have a cute family.’’ The man from the kiosk said.**

**‘’Yeah, I have, thanks.’’ Robert nodded and smiled. ‘’I am Robert by the way, Robert Sugden.’’ He extended his hand.**

**‘’Ingo Winter, but most people call me Easy.’’ He smiled back shaking Robert’s hand.**


	2. Meet up in Cologne part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you liked part one, then I hope you will like this part as well!

**‘’ So, what do you think of Cologne?’’  Easy asked Robert while scooping ice cream on a cone.**

**‘’I am enjoying it more than I had thought I would.’’ Robert smiled and looked over at Liv, Aaron and Seb who were enjoying their ice creams.**

**‘’Not your idea then? to come here?’’ Easy smiled as he handed over the cone.**

**‘’No, it was my husbands.’’ Robert looked at him and took the cone. ‘’ What about you? You like living here?’’**

**Easy nodded. ‘’ Yeah, I mean, It’s home. I wouldn’t know where else to go.’’**

**‘’Right.’’ Robert nodded. ‘’ Well, I should head over to Aaron.’’ He gave a small smile and walked over to Liv, Aaron and Seb.**

**‘’Thought you got lost.’’ Liv said licking her ice cream.**

**‘’I was just making conversation, you know? The thing grownups do sometimes?’’ Robert said sitting next to Aaron. Liv rolled her eyes, but smiled.**

**‘’He seems like a nice guy.’’ Aaron said nodding towards Easy, who was helping someone at his kiosk.**

**‘’ Yeah, he is.’’ Robert smiled, licking his ice cream. Seb stared at him and made a sound. ‘’ Hey buddy, you want some too?’’ He gave Seb a lick of his ice cream who then smiled and started to giggle a bit.**

**‘’Maybe we can ask him about places to visit while we are here?’’ Aaron said to Robert. He looked up at Aaron. “Hmm? Oh you mean Easy? Yeah, we can.’’ Robert replied still busy with Seb and their ice cream.**

**‘’His name is Easy? Who in their right minds would call their kid ‘Easy’?’’ Liv said looking confused.**

**‘’It’s a nickname, Liv. He told me his name was Ingo’’ Robert said looking at Liv.**

**‘’Oh, like Chas and Paddy calling you Mr. Shifty?’’ Liv said chuckling earning a sigh from Robert.  Aaron nudged Liv, smiling.**

**Easy was giving an ice cream cone to a customer and looked over to the family. They seemed so happy it just made him smile, he started thinking about having his own family one day with his boyfriend. He waved the customer goodbye and decided to take a quick break. He closed the shutters and stepped out of the kiosk. He then heard his name being called.**

**‘’Hey, Easy? Can we ask you something?’’ Aaron looked at him.**

**‘’Uhm, yeah sure.’’ Easy smiled and walked towards them.**

**‘’ We have a few more days left here and we were wondering if you would know any good places to visit?’’**

**‘’ Well that depends of what you want to see, but there are some nice family friendly places you can go like the Cologne zoo, it is one of the nicest zoo’s that I have visited.’’ Easy said smiling. ‘’ Or perhaps you can visit the Botanical Garden. My boyfriend took me there once and it is a very beautiful place to walk.’’**

**‘’Hang on, you’re gay?’’ Liv asked, looking at Easy who nodded yes.**

**‘’ We are not really the Botanical garden type.’’ Aaron said, ignoring Liv’s remark. ‘’But the zoo sounds nice.’’ He looked at Robert to see if he had any thoughts about the matter.**

**‘’Yeah sounds like a plan to me.’’ Robert smiled.**

**‘’So, what is your boyfriend’s name?’’ Liv asked Easy.**

**‘’Liv.’’ Aaron said and gave a look at Liv.**

**‘’What? He is the first German person who we speak to and he happens to be gay. I mean what are the odds of that?’’ Liv replied.**

**‘’It’s okay.’’ Easy said to Aaron. ‘’ His name is Ringo.’’ He looked at Liv and smiled.**

**‘’Ah now I get why people call you Easy instead of your real name.’’ Liv said finishing her ice cream cone.**

**‘’Liv!’’ Aaron and Robert said at the same time.**

**Easy started to laugh. ‘’I guess so yes.’’ He scratched the back of his head still grinning. ‘’Ringo is also a nickname though; his real name is Richard.’’**

**Now liv was looking confused. ‘’ But why is y-‘’**

**Robert cut her off. ‘’Enough questions asked Liv.’’**

**Liv huffed. ‘’I need the loo.’’  She stomped off.**

**‘’Sorry, Teenagers eh?’’ Aaron said apologetic.**

**‘’Oh no it’s ok-‘’ Easy started when suddenly he was grabbed by the shoulder. He turns around to find Ringo smiling at him.**

**‘’ _Hey.’’_ Ringo said and pecked Easy on the lips. ‘’ _I don’t have a lot of time so, shall we..’’_ He trailed off as he looked at the two men behind Easy. ‘ _’and who are they?_ ’’**

**‘’Ringo, this is Aaron and his Husband Robert. They are from England and are spending a few days in Cologne.’’ Easy said pointing towards Robert and Aaron.**

**When Ringo heard how one of the men was called Aaron and had a better look at his face, a vague memory from years ago had surfaced. Ringo looked at Easy. ‘’ _Can I speak with you for a moment.’’_**

**Aaron looked at Ringo, He couldn’t help the thought that something about him looked familiar.**

**_‘’Uhm yeah sure’’_ ** **Easy replied back in German. ‘’Excuse me.’’ He said towards Robert and Aaron.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted soon! let me know what you think :)


	3. Floating in the summer sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who commented and gave Kudos! <3  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

**_‘’What are you doing, talking with the tourists?_ ** **’’ Ringo asked Easy as he took him aside and walked towards the kiosk.**

 **_‘’They asked if I knew some good places to visit.’’_ ** **Easy smiled. _‘’Why, am I not allowed to talk to tourists?’’_**

**Ringo looked over to the Aaron and Robert. He couldn’t quite place yet where he knew Aaron from, all he knew was that his face was very annoying. _‘’I am not saying that, but we both know that you are too helpful for your own good and people take advantage of that.’’_ Ringo said looking at Easy.**

**Easy rolled his eyes. _‘’ I already said I was sorry for what happened with Larissa.’’_**

**Ringo looked unamused when Easy mentioned her.**

**_‘’Besides, Aaron and Robert have been nothing but ni-’’_ ** **Easy said when Ringo cut him off. _‘’Yes, and you thought Larissa wasn’t more than just a misunderstood girl who needed a friend and look how that ended!’’_ Ringo said angry.**

**It had ended very badly. Not only did Larissa try to get Ringo fired, she also tried to break Easy and Ringo up.**

**Easy sighed. ‘’ _This is completely different though. I am just giving them advice on places they can visit, it’s not like I will see them again after today anyways.’’_ He said annoyed. **

**Ringo huffed. ‘ _’Yes, okay. Whatever, I did not come here in my break to have an argument.’’_ He placed his hands on both side of Easy’s arms and gave them a rub before he leaned in and kissed him.**

**The kiss was sweet and short and when Easy pulled away both smiled.**

**_‘’Shall we go inside?’’_ ** **Ringo had said when his phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes in annoyance when he looked at the caller id. ‘ _’Shit.’’_ He said with an exasperated sigh. He picked up his phone with a fake smile. _‘’Mr. Huber, what can I do for you? Are you serious? Now?’’_ Ringo sighed. _‘’No, no ofcourse not, I am on my way.’’_**

**Easy was annoyed again. Sometimes he felt like his boyfriend was more in a relationship with his boss than with him.**

**_‘’Sorry, it’s really important_ ** **.’’ Ringo said as he hanged up the phone, looking apologetic.**

**Easy sighed. ‘ _’I know.’’_ **

**_‘’We will finish this later.’’_ ** **Ringo said and pecked Easy on his lips.**

**Easy nodded and pouted his lips lightly. _‘’ Okay, Later.’’_**

**And with that said, Ringo left again. Easy watched him walk off and contemplated whether he should go back to Aaron and Robert or if he should take this as an opportunity to step away like Ringo said he should.**

**‘’ I’m sorry for earlier.’’ Easy turned around and saw Liv. He stared at her.**

**‘’ I’ve been told I can come on a bit.. nosey.’’ Liv said looking to the ground.**

**Easy smiled. ‘’There’s nothing wrong with being a bit nosey.’’**

**Liv looked at him and smiled. ‘’ Can I ask you one more thing?’’ she said.**

**‘’Go ahead.’’**

**##**

**‘’Easy’s boyfriend seems... nice?’’ Robert had said as Ringo and Easy walked away.**

**Aaron huffed. ‘’Looks like an ass, if you ask me.’’ He knew he recognized Ringo’s face from somewhere and thought real hard, but the only thing he knew was that he disliked this guy for some reason.**

**‘’Well, they can’t all be as charming as you.’’ Robert grinned.**

**That comment made Aaron smile. ‘’Shut up.’’ He laughed as he pushed lightly against Robert’s shoulder.**

**Robert smiled widely, he loved hearing Aaron laugh.**

**‘’Come here.’’ Robert said as he pulled Aaron in for a kiss.**

**‘’Hmm.’’ Aaron pulled back, looking around blushing slightly. ‘’What are you doing? Liv can return any moment.’’**

**‘’Oh, come on, it’s not like she hasn’t seen us kiss before.’’ Robert smiled, pulling Aaron back in for another kiss.**

**Aaron kissed Robert back, smiling against his lips. They deepened the kiss and then heard Seb squeal.**

**This time Robert pulled back, he sighed. ‘’Sounds like someone wants our attention.’’**

**The both of them looked at Seb who was rattling the chain of toys that was hooked on his pram, ignoring his dads completely.**

**‘’Or not..’’ Robert chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.**

**‘’Probably for the best we stopped kissing though.’’ Aaron said. ‘’Things tend to get intense with us.’’ He brushed through his hair with his hand.**

**‘’Well we can always finish this later.’’ Robert grinned.**

**‘’Uhm no we can’t. We have a family room remember?’’ Aaron looked at Robert.**

**Robert looked back at Aaron. ‘’ So?’’**

**‘’So, I am not going to do anything, when my sister is in the same room, Rob.’’ Aaron said disgusted by the thought.**

**‘’Who says anything about doing it in the family room? There are enough other places we can sneak off to while Liv watches Seb.’’ Robert smirked.**

**Aaron bit his lip, contemplating it. ‘’Alright then.’’ He said grinning.**


	4. And then I can tell myself, not to ride along with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry it took a while, but here is the next chapter!
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

**If you had asked Aaron and Robert about how they thought they were going to spend the night, you’d know that they didn’t imagine this, but here they were, sitting in the restaurant of their hotel with Easy and Ringo.**

**< <**

**‘’ I just thought that it would be good for you guys, you know? making friends? god knows you two need some.’’ Liv had said when she told Aaron and Robert about the dinner plans she made for them.**

**Aaron sighed. ‘’You can’t just make plans without discussing it Liv. Me and Robert had plans as well.’’**

**Liv threw her hands up. ‘’ Well maybe you should have ‘discussed’ your plans with me? Because I didn’t know you guys had plans either.’’ She responded with attitude.**

**‘’Oi, watch it.’’ Aaron said pointing at her.**

**‘’We did mention we might go out, Liv.’’ Robert said feeding Seb a spoon full of baby food.**

**‘’Yeah well, you never said whether you’d actually go.’’ Liv said crossing her arms over each other. ‘’Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen?’’**

**> >**

**It was such a simple question.**

**Right now, they were sitting in silence waiting to order their drinks.**

**Easy was the first one to break the silence. ‘’So, Liv, she’s...uh she’s a sweet girl.’’ He smiled looking at Aaron and Robert. ‘’Obviously cares a lot about her dads.’’**

**Robert and Aaron looked at each other for a moment. ‘’Oh no, Liv she’s...’’ Robert started. ‘’She’s my sister.’’ Aaron finished.**

**‘’Oh.’’ Easy said as the waitress showed up to the table.**

**_‘’ I’ll have a sparkling water and my boyfriend will have a coke.’’_ ** **Ringo said to the waitress. _‘’What do you guys want?’’_ He looked at Robert and Aaron smirking.**

**Easy looked at his boyfriend who hadn’t spoken an English word the whole time they had been there.**

**< <**

**_‘’ I thought we had plans tonight?’’_ ** **Ringo said pouting lightly as he watched Easy grabbing some nice-looking clothes.**

**Easy smiled. _‘’We do.’’_ He looked at Ringo. _‘’Is that what you are wearing?’’_**

**_‘’ Well, honestly, I thought our plans involved a little less clothes._ ** **’’ Ringo answered, cocking an eyebrow up smirking.**

**_‘’Well, if you behave tonight /that/ might still happen, once we come back of course.’’_ ** **Easy grinned.**

**Ringo sighed. ‘ _’ Fine.’’_ He crept up on Easy wrapping his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck lightly. _‘’Where are we going anyways?’’_**

**> >**

**To say that Ringo was pleased about the plans Easy had made would be an understatement. In fact, he was showing his annoyance by speaking German the whole time on purpose.**

**Luckily Robert knew a little bit of German. ‘’ We’ll both have a beer.’’ He said to the waiter, eyeing Ringo.**

**Aaron rolled his eyes. Of course, this guy was going to be a prat.**

**_‘’Beckmann.’’_ ** **A voice said. Ringo turned around, recognising the voice.**

**_‘’ Mr. Huber.’’_ ** **Ringo said with a fake smile.**

**Aaron looked at Ringo puzzled. Beckmann? That name did ring a bell.**

**After repeating the name in his head a few times, while looking at Ringo, it had struck Aaron. He remembered where he knew Ringo from. How could he have forgotten? The guy only looked a bit older after all, yet still had the same smug face from his memories.**

**Robert noticed Aaron clenching his fists. ‘’ Is everything okay?’’ he whispered.**

**Aaron nodded as he kept looking at Ringo, who was talking to this Huber guy.**

**Easy looked annoyed.**

**Of course, Huber would interrupt his night. He had done it the previous nights, calling Ringo up for the smallest things. Luckily Huber left their table quickly. Apparently, he had a meeting to attend to.**

**The waitress returned with their drinks and a few menu’s. The rest of the evening consisted of small talk and a fixated Aaron.**

**After Easy had pulled Ringo aside about his refusal to speak English, he started talking quite a lot. Mostly with Robert about his work. Knowing that Robert worked for a Haulage company made him a good contact abroad after all.**

**It had annoyed Aaron that Robert and this prick were enjoying each other’s company.**

**‘’You don’t remember me, do you?’’ Aaron had said suddenly, looking at Ringo. He couldn’t keep quiet any longer.**

**Ringo looked at Aaron. ‘’Should I?’’ He quirked up an eyebrow.**

**Robert looked at Aaron and noticed his husband getting angry. ‘’ How about we go outside for a moment?’’**

**‘’No, of course you don’t remember me. It’s not like you want to remember people who you have gotten in trouble with in the past.’’ Aaron said, ignoring Robert.**

**‘’You two know each other?’’ Easy asked confused.**

**Ringo shrugged. ‘’Obviously he knows me, yet I don’t have a clue who he is.’’ He slumped back a bit in his chair, sounding cocky. ‘’Although, I do have to admit there was something familiar about you, but I just guess you have one of those annoying faces.’’**

**‘’You what mate?’’ Aaron said wanting to punch him.**

**Easy, feeling the tension, stood up. ‘’ I think it’s best if we’d call it for tonight.’’ He gabbed for his wallet.**

**Robert stood up as well. ‘’Yeah, I think you’re right.’’ He looked at Easy. ‘’ Oh no, it’s fine. We’ll put it on the room bill.’’**

**‘’oh, okay, eh thanks.’’ Easy said, nodding gratefully. He pulled at Ringo’s arm. _‘’Come on.’’_**

**Aaron and Ringo had been having sort of stare off, one of them looking angrier than the other.**

**Ringo stood up and followed Easy. _‘’Asshole.’’_ He said while walking passed Aaron.**

**Before Aaron was able to, Robert had already stopped him from going after Ringo. ‘’ Alright then.’’ He said looking at Aaron. ‘’What’s all this about then?’’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will find out how Aaron and Ringo met and what exactly happened between them.


End file.
